Warriors : Lemons Galore!
by LeafMint
Summary: A series of Warriors mating stories. Rated M. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Author's Note

**Hello! **

**So I'm not very fond of this. **

**But I heard that writing lemons improves your writing.**

**Health class also gives extra credit if I know these "stuff". **

**So yes, I'll be writing a series of warriors mating stories.**

**Please send me recommendations of pairings.**

**WarriorxWarrior, Lust/Rape/Love, Description, etc.**

**The cats from the warriors book series all belong to Erin Hunter!**


	2. Tom x Turtle Tail (lust)

**This is from the newest series, Dawn of The Clans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does C: but I wish I did.**

* * *

"Tom?" Turtle Tail called out to a black and white tom who was hiding behind a couch. It's been several a moon since she left the forest to live with her friend Bumble in a Twoleg shelter.

"Turtle Tail!" Tom's eyes lit up when he saw Turtle Tail, but it wasn't just pure joy. She thought she saw a hint of lust in his eyes. _Nevermind that,_ she thought, and pranced over to him.

"How was your trip to the vet?" she asked curiously. "It wasn't that bad, as long as I was thinking about you the whole time, I lasted through it!" he mewed, giving her ear a lick. Turtle Tail purred, "I wish I could start a whole new life with you, a whole new family!"

"We could start right now," Tom meowed. "Get in a crouch," he ordered. Turtle Tail flinched at the demand in his voice, but obediently she got in a crouch. She suddenly felt a weight on top of her and realized it was Tom.

"I've been waiting for this moment," he murmured, and as Turtle Tail looked up, she saw his eyes cloud with lust. _So I was right,_ she thought heavily,_ but I dont mind if it's Tom! _She felt something pressing against her core, and she felt a ripple of pleasure surge through her as he teased her folds. She let out a moan, which turned Tom on. He shoved his fully erect member into her, thrusting in and out quickly. Turtle wanted to escape, but part of her wanted this so bad. As Tom went on, he bit into her scruff to maintain the speed of his thrusts.

"Tom, go deeper! Deeper!" she begged relentlessly. Tom put his paws on her flank and pushed his whole member into her. "Aaugh," Turtle Tail moaned painfully. Tom thrusted with full power into her, in, out, in, out, feeling her hot core pressing on his dick as he drived more deeper. As he drove more deeper, he tried different angles to try to find her sweet spot.

"What are you doing?" Turtle Tail panted heavily. "Shut up," Tom mewed briskly as he tugged a bit harder on her scruff. Turtle Tail let out a moan of ecstasy as he finally found her sweet spot, hitting it so hard that Turtle Tail was trembling from the force.

"I'm going to cum!" she yelled while bucking back and forth, making Tom push deeper. "Not if I cum first!" he grunted and he shot his juices into her, embedding his seed in her womb. Turtle Tail cummed shortly after, gasping as Tom's juices overflowed her womb.

She collapsed in the middle of their mating spot, sliding off from Tom's dick, unconscious from the hardcore thrusts of their mating. Tom, unsatisfied, pried her jaws open and shoved his wet member into her mouth. Still thrusting until he cummed again, making her swallow.

"No more," she gasped, as she fell in a dark, long sleep.


	3. Scourge x Mint (rape)

**Mint : What?! That's Crazy!**

**Scourge : C'mon Baby, you'll love it!**

**Mint : No.**

**Scourge : Erin Hunter owns meh!**

* * *

I never wanted this, but when Scourge expanded his territory for Bloodclan even more, the alley cats were doomed.

Mint ran as fast as her paws could carry her, being pursued by three of Scourge's cats. She cried for her friends, but no one could save her - not now. Her paws screamed at her to stop, but she couldn't, she had to outrun these cats because she knew what they were going to do with her once they caught her. She'll be rewarded to Scourge, one of his many "playtoys." Finally, when she thought she lost them, she stopped, panting.

Suddenly, a cat pounced out from the trees and landed on her, followed by two other cats. They pinned her down, and a tiny, small, black cat stepped out from the shadows. "You think you could outrun my fastest cats?" He newed amused, and his eyes turned cold,"Quite a talent you have there! I wonder how your kits would look like."

Mint suppressed a shiver, knowing what he was going to do next. As the three cats pinned her down, Scourge sank his teeth into her scruff and poked at her core entrance. "Please don't do it!" she mewed desperately,"I'll be one of your best guards, anything! Just please dont get me pregnant!"

"Too late," he mewed and thruster into her. Mint couldn't imagine how much pain she was feeling, being pinned down and raped. One of the cats got up and stood in front of her face. His member stuck out freely, and he jabbed it at her face. "Gross, get that thing away from-" she was cut off as the Tom found the most perfect opportunity to stick his member into her mouth. She felt pain in her pussy and her throat, both thrusting as hard as they could. "Stop wriggling you stupid she-cat, or I'll kill you," he threatened. His dick felt huge inside of her, despite his size. "P-p-please stop," she gagged as the tom in front of her continued his blowjob.

"You know, it would be nice to have you as one of my official sex slaves!" scourge announced, while pumping into her, deeper and deeper. He hit her sweet spot, causing her to moan loudly, and the tom at her mouth cummed, grunting hard. She gagged out the juices, and clamped her jaws as the tom went back to pinning her down. "You haven't cummed yet?" Scourge asked amusingly, " you're a tough one, most she-cats cum by now. I guess I need to step up my game." Mint whimpered at this idea. Scourge drived deep into her, humping her as fast as he could. He thrusted repeatedly, hitting her sweet spot so hard it felt like it was moving. She gave up withstanding, and cummed. Scourge cummed right after, launching his warm seed into her.

"I win," he whispered into her ear as she felt the sed embed into her womb. She sobbed quietly, his juices pouring out of her pussy. He still remained on top of her, then clambered down. "As a reward," he mewed to the three toms still pinning her down,"you get to fuck her." Then, bring her back to me so I can fuck her again.

"Yes Scourge!" the three toms looked back at her with lust in their eyes. They quickly huddled around Mint, choosing where they wanted to violate her. She saw the ginger tom and dark tabby go behind her, leaving the white tom in front her. The two toms in the back of her started a round two of her rape, this time double the pain. "Take it out!" she moaned as they both stuck their dicks in her holes. She felt paws grip her nipples and a member swirling in her mouth. This resumed for three more hours, and Mint felt as if her whole body was ravaged. As the toms escorted her back to Scourge, they put a collar around her neck, claiming that she was on of Scourge's sex slaves.

"You're back!" he mewed delightedly as he quickly clambered on top of her again, resuming their earlier fucking. "Ah, Ah, Ugh!" she moaned as he humped her more violently this time. "Say master!" he commanded. She remained silent. Scourge pumped more harder and deeper, causing her senses to tingle.

"Yes Master! I love how your dick fills my pussy! Make me yours again forever!" she moaned. Suddenly realizing what she said, she quickly lowered her head in shame. She lost. Scourge, pleased with this continued thrusting his erect member into her, adjusting his penis direction so it pumped all around her insides. "N-No," she moaned. "Oh, but I thought you like it," he smirked, and gave one final thrust before he cummed. A second seed joined her in her womb. "No..." she mewed.

Three moons later, Mint gave birth to 5 kittens, 3 were toms and 2 were she-cats. Scourge proudly proclaimed them his while Mint looked away in shame. Even after she gave birth, Scourge continues to torment her every night, pleasuring her while also bringing pain. This stopped when one day a cat came back with news: "Scourge is dead!"


End file.
